


Nesting

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelkink, Cuddles, Fluff, Lucifer is nesting and it's a disaster, Lucifer wants cuddles, M/M, Plushies, Sam gives cuddles, Samifer - Freeform, nesting season, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is nesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "I want Luci nesting and some Samifer cuddles. Lots of cuddles."  
> \- mishaisaweirdname

It’s strangely warm in Lucifer’s room, and Sam isn’t at all prepared for the reason.  
The Archangel is nesting, and he’s gathered literally every bit of clothing, every feather, every spare rag and bit of fur that he can, and wrapped it around himself and every cold-accepting niche of the room. His feathers mix with those of the other angels, a colourful combination of white (these are his own, and the most common to litter the floor), golden (Michael’s and Gabriel’s) and black (Castiel’s). The odd red or silver feather has lost itself in the mix, legacy of the odd visit of other angels Not Of Their Flock, and even those, Lucifer won’t throw away. Plaid shirts and old band shirts are jumbled with a threadbare trench coat (Lucifer found it in the trash bin, or so he says) and, bizarrely enough, stuffed animals. There are dozens upon dozens of teddies, dragons, cats and dogs, with a huge hedgehog proudly perched on top of Lucifer’s dresser, gazing regally through glass eyes.  
And in the middle of the whole mess, the Archangel is curled up, wings fanned out to the side, cooing softly at the plushie of the hour, eyes closed, nose scrunched in a small, adorable expression that makes Sam enter the room. When Lucifer notices him, he sits up, eyes bleary and half-closed, and stares at him for a good ten minutes before Sam grows uncomfortable and starts to leave.  
“Stay here, Sam!” the blonde whines behind him, strong arms circling around Sam’s waist, hands dangerously close to his crotch. (Sam doesn’t even want to think about his face.)  
“Lulu, you can’t make such a mess.” Sam sighs in a motherly voice, and honestly, sometimes he feels like the angels’ mother. Dean is their daddy. Gabriel has started calling him Mom, and that can’t mean anything good.  
“But I’m _nesting_ , Sammy. I need my private space, and I need cuddly animals!” Lucifer whines loudly, and draws a stuffed lion close to his chest to emphasize his words. Sam rolls his eyes. He sits next to his mate, watching him carefully, and finally, Lucifer offers him a turtle. It’s a ritual between them: When The Angel is Nesting Or In Molt, Wait Until Said Angel Offers You A Plushie To Instigate Communication. Technically, Sam has already broken the rule, but Lucifer doesn’t seem to care. He’s sitting with his legs crossed beneath him, watching Sam through thoughtful blue eyes, and tilting his head.  
“Lulu, I know.” Sam says gently, and rubs the Archangel’s hair. “But you can’t make a big mess.”  
The blonde purrs and huddles up into his side, wings ruffled over Sam’s shoulder like a great umbrella, feathers raining down onto the Moose’s hair. Sam smiles warmly and brushes them away.  
“I won’t make messes anymore, promise. And I’ll clean up when I molt.”  
“It’s fine, babe.”  
Sam wraps an arm around Lucifer, smiling when he feels the angel’s side rumbling against his, and pets his fingers through soft blonde hair.  
“Sam?”  
“Hm, Lulu?”  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“Of course.” Sam replies, smiling, and pulls Lucifer down, arms around his shoulders, nestling his face into the Morning Star’s hair and inhaling his scent. With a small coo of joy, and a happy purr, Lucifer snuggles closer, floding his wings around Sam’s body, and closes his eyes.  
Sam drops a soft kiss on his forehead, and thinking he won’t be heard, whispers,  
“I love you.”  
A small smile tugs at the corners of the Archangel’s lips, and he mouths a soft _Love you too, Sammy_.  
And later, when Michael, Castiel, Gabriel, Dean and Adam come inside, and find the two of them snuggled together and warm and happy, they don’t say a word, they simply drag more blankets over Lucifer’s sleep-loose form and push Sam closer to him, and leave on silent steps.


End file.
